


It's not Renjun's fault

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Between rushed stages [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, does it even count as jealousy its just meh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: How to deal with their jealous boyfriend google search





	It's not Renjun's fault

“Haechan-ah” Mark calls softly.

No answer

“Hyuck-ahh” The word dragging out.

A turning of head, opposite direction.

“Dong-Hyuck-aaaahh” He's now full on whining.

Mark hears a huff and he doesn't need to look at his face to see a pout on it.

“Baby, please” He's now shaking Donghyuck's shoulder lightly, trying to make him pay attention to him.

“Sunshine,”He tries and Donghyuck softens. With a smile he continues “Fullsun” he can already see his face lighting up. “Love of my life?”

Donghyuck smiles fully now, turning to face his boyfriend.

“Love of your life?” his tone is teasing but his eyes are fond.

Mark lowers his head and whispers a tiny “ yeeeaaahhh…” and Donghyuck already forgets why they were fighting.

“Would the love of my life please look at me?” He asks, holding Mark's hand and grinning at him.

The older looks up, glad that Donghyuck is not being petty anymore.

They lean in naturally, too used to the little kisses rushed in between stages, eyes already closing and cheeks warming up even though it's something so common between them.

After dozens of kisses littered on their faces, they part slowly, still smiling like fools.

Mark opens his eyes first, careful and smiling.

“Does that means that you forgive me for choosing Renjun to be my roommate instead of you?”

Donghyuck’s face falls, he leaves the room stomping and Mark follows him hurriedly.

“No no no no baaabyyyy. I'm sorry.” Donghyuck closes the door on his face, but he persists. “Sunshine please” Resting his forehead against the wall close to the door. He looks around and says quietly “Hey baby, you know I only love you right?” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “You gotta know it was a joke love, You know I can't sleep properly without you in my arms, I looove you baby, please open the door.” 

Mark is thankful he leaned his head on the wall not on the door because the door opens suddenly, a hand coming to bring him inside, and he has an armful of concentrated sunshine.

Renjun doesn't know what happens next though, he just turns back to his reading, smiling when he hears the familiar tune of day6’s “congratulations” showing that his boyfriend is calling.

 

* * *

  
  


Mark has been moping around all afternoon.

At first Donghyuck though it was cute, but now, after Mark refused to pass him the water bottle claiming that he should just ask “Lucas, since he's the best Hyung,right? So strong, so cool”, he's starting to feel a little annoyed.

Mark sometimes is so blind. He's always worrying that Donghyuck will leave him once the younger realises he doesn't want someone so against PDA like he is.

Donghyuck wants to fight every stupid self deprecating thoughts Mark has… maybe also the boy himself. Especially now that Mark is sulking on the practice room floor, eyes glued to his phone screen and a pout on his lips. Donghyuck bets he's watching fancams again,  _ “overworking dork” _ .

They have some free time right now, after just finishing practicing their new 127 choreography, so Donghyuck cuts short his talk with Doyoung and goes sit next to his dramatic boyfriend, who looks up to see who is it but quickly returns to his phone.

But thats okay, Donghyuck knows exactly how to deal with him, having done such for a long time now. He brings Marks arm closer to him, intertwining it with his own, while laying his head on the older’s shoulders, pretending to watch the video with him (it's actually his own fancam and he thinks of how cute Mark is for being mad at him but still watching his fancams).

Mark looks down with a fond look in his eyes, but no smile but Donghyuck knows he's seconds away to giving up on the silly fight. He quickly looks away when Donghyuck smirks, thinking about how much of an idiot Mark is.

After a couple more minutes of complete silence between the two of them, Donghyuck decides he had enough. He raises his head slightly, just enough to kiss Mark’s cheeks, then jaw, then neck, shoulder and then back up again, still holding tightly to his arm, until Mark was giggling like a 13yo with a crush.

In no time they are back on being the most disgusting but also the cutest couple, all over each other, smiling like fools in love. That is, until they have to go back to practice. 

 

* * *

  
  


Lucas’ phone light up with a text.

 

**JUNGWOOHOO HYUNG~~**

Mark and Hyuck were fighting till couple minutes ago

I think it's because Mark is jealous of you???

But yeah now they good again

**ME**

uhhh what??

**JUNGWOOHOO HYUNG~~**

Not important rn 

How's Renjunah btw?

**ME**

he's doodling rn so… good ig

**JUNGWOOHOO HYUNG~~**

uwu

gtg bye

 

Lucas shakes his head in disbelief, locking his phone and tossing it on the bed, almost hitting Renjun’s butt, which makes the younger look up, glaring at Lucas, who sits down next to the tiny boy, now packing up his sketchbook and pencils, putting them next to bed.

He rolls back to face Lucas, now laying beside him, open arms for him to cuddle into, impossible to refuse.

They are peacefully cuddling when suddenly Lucas speaks up, softly not to startle to smaller.

“Hey baobei” when he hears a hum he continues “Does Mark and Hyuck know we’re together?”

Renjun snorts, letting go for a bit so he can look his boyfriend in face, “Did they fight again because they were jealous?”

“Yeah, how did you-?”

_ "Lucas’ confused face is adorable  _ Renjun thinks _"_ , as he gets a little closer to him and drops a big kiss on his forehead, right between his eyes.

“They fought like, two days ago i think? Yeah, Hyuck was jealous of Mark choosing me as his roommate for our weekend trip.” Lucas nods and Renjun smiles softly “Was it you this time, love?”

“Yeah, I think it's because Hyuck said I was cool when I lifted him up when I hugged him good morning today…”

Renjun would be jealous too, if a big guy hugged and spun his boyfriend around but 1. Lucas is the big guy here, and 2. he trusts his puppy of a boyfriend, more than he lets show.

They hum again, looking at each other fondly, just enjoying the calm before the storm they live daily, slipping into a quick nap before they have to face the couple and the awaiting practice of their unit debut.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but i always pictured mark as the whiny in the relationship, while hyuck is more physical affectionated, so there you go.  
> also luren bcs its my fanfic and i cant escape hell.  
> my twt is @shiningrenhyuck


End file.
